gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Toni Cipriani
Antonio "Toni" Cipriani jest głównym bohaterem gry Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories i jednym z pracodawców Claude'a w grze Grand Theft Auto III. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Toni wyjechał z Liberty City w 1994 roku. Po powrocie (w roku 1998) Salvatore mówi mu, że "zaopiekuje" się nim Vincenzo Cilli. Po kilku misjach dla niego, Cilli wystawia Toniego. Później Vincenzo chce się pogodzić, jednak jest to pułapka. Zostaje zabity. Toni wykonuje wiele zadań dla Salvatore'a: odbiera pieniądze z jego magazynu, przewozi go bezpiecznie na Staunton Island, zabija burmistrza Hole'a itd. Po objęciu urzędu burmistrza przez O'Donovana, Salvatore zostaje aresztowany. Donald Love w swoim telefonie mówi Toniemu, że ma do niego kilka propozycji. Toni i Donald kradną plany Avery'ego i płacą za ładunki wybuchowe ekspertowi od tych spraw - 8-Ballowi. Następnie niszczą Fort Staunton - teren gangu Forelli Family. Toni jest wezwany przez tajemniczą kobietę, Toshiko Kasen, która chce żeby walczył z Yakuzą. Po zabójstwie jej męża, Kazuki'ego, spanikowany Donald Love prosi Toni'ego o pomoc: chce żeby Toni wziął go do Francis International Airport, ponieważ Colombian Cartel atakuje go za kradzież planów Avery'ego. Toni przywozi bezpiecznie Love'a na lotnisko, a Love zabiera ze sobą ciała Avery'ego Carringtona i Neda Burnera. Salvatore jest ostatecznie wypuszczony z więzienia i eskortowany do budynku sądu przez Toniego, kiedy to członkowie Sicilian Mafia chcieli zabić Salvatore'a. Po wypuszczeniu Salvatore'a on i Toni jadą zobaczyć się z burmistrzem miasta, Milesem O'Donovanem aby pobrać opłaty ale Massimo Torini, ważny członek Sicilian Mafia, go porwał. Toni i Salvatore łapią Toriniego i ratują burmistrza z Portland Rock, przy okazji zabijając Massima. Grand Theft Auto III Toni Cipriani przed 2001 rokiem zdobył wysokie stanowisko w mafii Leone, ustępując tylko Salvatore'owi. Claude, główny bohater tejże gry - poznaje go o Joey'a. Zadania u niego wiążą się ze zwalczaniem Triady. Toni również poznaje Claude'a z Salvatorem. Zamordowani przez Toniego *Dan Sucho (zabity na życzenie Ma Cipriani) *Giovanni Casa (zabity za niepłacenie haraczu Ma Cipriani) *Cedric Fotheringay (zabity za pobicie Marii Latore) *Vincenzo Cilli (zabity za chęć zabicia Toniego) *Roger C. Hole (zabity za pracowanie z Forelli Family) *DB-P (zabity za to, że nie dał wyłączności na wywiad dla Liberty Tree) *Black Lightman (zabity za to, że nie dał wyłączności na wywiad dla Liberty Tree) *Faith W. (zabity za to, że nie dał wyłączności na wywiad dla Liberty Tree) *Avery Carrington (zabity, aby Toni mógł wziąć jego plany zagospodarowania Fort Staunton) *Ned Burner (zabity za to, że był świadkiem śmierci Avery'ego Carringtona) *Kazuki Kasen (zabity za zaniedbywanie jego żony Toshiko) *Paulie Sindacco (zabity prawdopodobnie za to, że pomógł wsadzić Salvatore'a za kratki) *Massimo Torini (zabity gdy chciał zabić Toniego i Salvatore'a) Prawdopodobne zabójstwo *Franco Forelli (prawdopodobnie zginął w wybuchu dzielnicy Fort Staunton) Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Toni jest protagonistą tej gry, więc występuje w każdej misji. Grand Theft Auto III * Cipriani's Chauffeur * Taking Out the Laundry (pracodawca) * The Pick-Up (pracodawca, tylko głos) * Salvatore's Called a Meeting (pracodawca) * Triads and Tribulations (pracodawca, tylko głos) * Blow Fish (pracodawca) Galeria Grafika:Toni Cipriani.png|Toni w roku 1998 Grafika:Toni_C.jpg|Toni w Momma's Restaurante w 2001 Grafika:Toniart.jpg|Artwork